<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living for the hope of it by Lisa_Kate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110840">Living for the hope of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate'>Lisa_Kate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor TK, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK Strand had lived most his life in the public eye. Being a celebrity is not all it is cracked up to to be</p>
<p>A Celebrity AU where TK is an actor and Carlos is still a cop. TK comes to Austin for his new movie and to get away.</p>
<p>'TK Strand’s life had never really been normal. One didn’t have an average child when they were the only child of mega movie star Owen Strand and one of the biggest Talent Managers in L.A. '</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first mutli chaptered fic!  Yay! It is a daunting thing but I am very excited.<br/>I predict 10 chapters based on my outline but that could change as tinker with what I write.</p>
<p>I have already got most of chapter 2 done and ready to go. Carlos doesn't appear in the first chapter as I really wanted to build TKs world but rest assure he is coming very soon and we ill even has his POV. The rest of the firehouse team will turn up in this fic but I don't want to add them to the character tags until they are well and truly there but that is happening!</p>
<p>This has been a really fun world for me to explore and I love these two charcthers (and the amazing guys who play them) so much.</p>
<p>I really hope people enjoy this. I do struggle with my spelling and grammer so apologies for any mistakes. Dyslexic brain is gonna dyslexic brain. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK Strand’s life had never really been normal. One didn’t have an average child when they were the only child of mega movie star Owen Strand and one of the biggest Talent Managers in L.A. Gwen Strand. When his parents had met, they had both been far from the big names of the industry they are today. His dad having just moved to L.A. looking to pursue a career in acting and his Mom working hard to prove that she was not given a position at the company because her Dad was on the board of the company. His dad had always described it as love at first sight and like a story from a movie his dad hit it big. He took a role on the early 90’s show “118” playing the rookie firefighter with a heart of gold and it was a smash success gaining him instant celebrity status and bringing him in demand. From there he worked for years on the show until TK was about six before moving what seemed like seamlessly to movie and becoming the household name he was. In this time his mom had become a fearless agent and had some of the biggest names in the industry on his list. </p>
<p>From the moment TK was born his life had been something of an interest to the public, he had grown up knowing that his life was in the public eye and that his actions reflected on his parents. As a little kid he had no idea that the life he lived was so far out of what most kids experienced. That most kids went to school and stayed in the same place not travelling to different locations all around the world on the whim of what movie his dad was starring in next. Owen had adored his son from the moment he was born and wanted to spend as much time with his new favorite human so this meant TKs formative years were spent in the location his father was shooting at the time. It was mostly L.A while ‘118’ was filming but after his movie career took off Owen and TK had spent months in Australia, Italy and Hawaii just to name a few. Eventually the continual distance and the different but equally demanding life of his parents drew them apart and they split, but TK continued to see them both which if anything included more travel. TK remembered being amazed when he learnt that most kids went to school and tended to stay in one place and did not spend their education learning with a private teacher.</p>
<p>He had also followed in his dad’s footsteps at a young age. His dad was his hero and little TK wanted to do everything he did. By eight TK had multiple movies under his belt appearing in some movies as Owens character son. With his mum as his manager, by the time he was ten he had landed the main role is a Disney show. This was when things really changed for TK, the show was hugely popular and spanned five years. At first it was an amazing experience, TK had spent most his life at this time surrounded by adults on sets, he had grown up on movie and TV sets and knew what was expected of it and he had permanency for maybe the first time. His dad and him relocated permanently to L.A where he was filming and even though he still didn’t go to school he was suddenly with people his age. His co-stars Paul Strickland and Marjan Marwani where around his age, they schooled together and suddenly he had friends that where more than just fleeting. The three of them became close and even if most people would still call it an abnormal childhood this life was all TK had known; he was happy.</p>
<p>After a few years though that has started to changed, at fifteen TK Strand was known as Jacob Holmes for almost anyone aged under sixteen. He had always been in the media but suddenly he was everywhere and was constantly told he was a role model to kids, TK lived in constant fear of making a mistake, of disappointing his fans. He was expected to be a good role model, accessible to his fans, he was constantly on tours when not actively filming the show. He had to be a perfect example of a good kid but he was still expected to go to networking parties where he was expected to not act like a child at all. He was recognized almost every time he walked down the street and most people had an opinion of the Strand family even though they did not know them. It was a lot but TK knew this life, he could work in this little bubble that had been created for him. He had Paul, Marjan and his Dad, he had his work. He knew what was happening, he knew this script he knew his routine. Then the show ended and suddenly TK did not need to go to work every day. He didn’t get to see Marjan and Paul as much, Marjan landing her own show (which was well deserved) and Paul returning to Chicago where his family resided. TK was for the first time in his memory adrift and he was unsure of where to begin or comes next.</p>
<p>The thing was TK didn’t know how to not be an actor. That was all he had ever done, he looked for other roles but was feeling like all that was being offered to him was the same thing he had done for the last five years, no one seemed to care about his talent or how hard he worked, only his name and what it could bring to their project. With so much free time he had started attending more of the crazier L.A parties and hanging out with people who he thought got what he was going through. The thing about being a child star is that this didn’t go away when the show ended. TK could not go online without seeing people talk about him and how he was already on a path to a has been. How partying and going out all night at sixteen was bad behavior but what else could you expect from a spoilt brat. When he had been outed as gay at seventeen that was news worthy as well apparently, him kissing a boy splashed on the front page of magazines and on the gossip websites. He wasn’t ashamed, he was proud of who he was but still didn’t mean the media had a right to oust him to the world before he had found the words to say it himself. His dad had been shooting in Canada at the time and he hadn’t wanted to tell him over the phone. TK was waiting till he came home to tell him and the media had ruined that. His dad finding out from gossip websites and talk was not fair, sure his dad had no problems with him being gay but it was HIS moment and the press storm had followed him for months. His Mom while also fine with him being gay was disappointed with how he had handled it. As if he had chosen to have his private life shared with the world. His life just felt like so much. The drugs quietened all that, when TK was high the world was just quiet.</p>
<p>His first over dose had been at 18 and at a party, he cant say he remembered much of it but he knew that he woke up in hospital with a pumped stomach, two worried parents and his face splashed all over the tabloids (Friends was a loose term for some of the people at these parties and he knew they had to have leaked information and photos).<br/>
After his overdose and the reality of it, TK had worked and gotten clean and he was rebuilding. He had grown closer with his Dad (if that was even possible) and was figuring out who this improved better TK was.</p>
<p>After months of being blacklisted he had started booking movies again and was in demand. It was all going so fast and TK was feeling the pressure of multiple projects and little sleep along with media scrutiny that came with the more roles he was landing  He felt like he was barley keeping afloat with how nonstop it was when he slipped and started using again, it had started so he would be able to go a bit longer, work a bit harder and get everything done but it was a downhill slope he couldn’t control and before he knew it he was back at square one with the drugs but he felt like he couldn’t stop, it was how he got through his hectic days. It was always going to catch up with him and at twenty-one he had another overdose. Watching the tears in his family eyes, the fights his parents had over him (they had been split for years and TK was always in the middle of them) was enough.

TK went to rehab and he spent time on himself and he got clean, it was harder this time if that was possible but TK knew he had to do this, he spent months working on it. He took his time to rebuild himself and came out determined to be better. He had lost his reputation and was struggling to book a role but he had his family and he had his friends (the ones who where his real friends, Paul and Marjan for sure) and a fresh start. He mom was his manger and was going to help him rebuild. He moved in with his dad, by now his dad was looking to be in one place again and when the idea of a reboot of ‘118’ came up Owen was delighted. He had loved playing a firefighter and with this role he could dedicate himself to being with his kid. With ‘118’ filming in L.A for months at a time he could be there for TK. The show had picked up 15 years later with a mostly new cast and a few old faces. Owen’s character Brandon had risen to captain and the show was exploring his new role and new team. An added benefit was Paul had landed a role as a firefighter and having him back in L.A was a highlight for TK, Paul had always been there for TK and having him in the same state was a support system TK appreciated.<br/>
TK had met Alex eighteen months into being clean the second time. TK was still struggling to land many roles, he had guest starred in a few TV roles, including ‘118’ and had done a few movies roles but he was learning that people where more interested in his fuck ups than his talent.</p>
<p>He had met Alex at his mom’s agency. Alex was a musician looking for his big break, he was just starting to release his songs and had his first no one out. He had approached TK and they had hit it off. From there it was a like a whirlwind, they had been photographed at their third date leaving the restaurant and it was big news like everything in TKs life seemed to be. People thought they where cute and over the next year Alex had exploded. He was suddenly on tour and TK for lack of any roles had gone with him. Alex was a firm believer in staying in the public eye and in the media to self-promote and was very active on social media most days. The media had given them a couple name and their photos had regularly been in magazines. It had been a crazy year and slowly TK was booking role again. TK moved into his own place and had to stop accompanying Alex on tour as much as he had his own roles.</p>
<p>After almost two years TK really felt like he had hit his groove. He had booked a role in a superhero movie not long after he had got with Alex and it had blown up when it released a year ago, the media opinions and articles where better (not that it mattered but it made him less of a headline and no attention  was good attention to TK, a sharp contrast to Alex) and TK had learnt to find a balance between work and life and was closer than ever to his Dad.  Alex and TK where good and TK was in love, Alex had a new album out and had told TK he was an inspiration.  TK felt for the first time like he was in control.</p>
<p>“Hey Dad” TK said standing next to his Dad on the set of 118. He was doing one of his reoccurring guest roles and they were standing on their marks waiting for a lighting problem to be fixed. “I am going to do it, tonight.” Owen raised an eyebrow in question.<br/>
“Propose Dad, I am going to propose’

Owen looked at him with surprise on hi face. “That’s a bit soon. Are you sure you don’t want to move in together first?’ Owen softly replied, keeping the conversation private.<br/>
“Big gestures right Dad, that’s what you always said right? When you know you know, I feel like things have been different between us lately and it’s a sign.”</p>
<p>Owen still looked like he was going to say something that TK didn’t want to here. “Dad don’t start, please just tell me you are OK with this.”  TK pleaded. He knew Owen was not the biggest fan of Alex but they where always polite to each other when they were in a room together but Owens support meant the world to TK and even though he had already brought the ring and planned it out if Owen was truly against it…. Well TK didn’t really want to think about it<br/>
Owen breathed out a huge breath and started to say anything when the director cut in from across the room. “OK we have got it guys, ready to roll, everyone on their marks!’” Both TK and Owen immediately dropped the conversation getting into their characters for action.</p>
<p>After the scene was done and they where heading back to their trailers Owen clapped TK on the back stopping him. “I love you and all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, if this is right for you then I say go for it” TK lit up, he could feel his smiling exploding off his face.</p>
<p>“Thanks Dad, I love you” He pulled his Dad in for a Stand hug, burying his face in his shoulder.</p>
<p>TK had put a lot of thought into how to propose, he knew Alex had always loved a show and big gestures where important to him but TK really wanted it to be private and intimate. One of the ways Alex and he where the most different was in this way. Alex loved to go out and be on display but TK had spent his life in the limelight and treasured his privacy. Big parties and events just weren’t his thing anymore, sure they were fine on occasion but not every night. He was a bit of a homebody and knew this had to be just his and Alex’s moment </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end he had planned dinner at his house, TK ordered all their favourite food, set the table in the most romantic way he could with candles and fine silverware. The food had just arrived when Alex got there. TK greeted Alex at the door with a kiss before bringing him inside. Taking Alex by the hand TK brought him to the dining table. Alex’s eyes widened when he saw the set up. TK sat across from Alex; he was more nervous than he had ever been.</p>
<p>‘TK we need to talk” Alex started.</p>
<p>‘Wait, let me go first” TK interrupted, he had to get this out now, he couldn’t wait. TK reached into his pocket pulling out the box he had the ring in.  Alex saw it and right as TK opened his mouth to begin his speech Alec shook his head standing up and backing away.</p>
<p>“Your kidding right TK, this is a joke. You’re not going to propose.” TK frowned not sure what to stay.</p>
<p>“Come on TK we where having fun right, you helped me, I helped you and we had a good time but we are not….” Alex trailed of.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?’ TK questioned; he had no idea how this was going off the rails so quickly.</p>
<p>“TK I though we had an agreement, we being together helped me been see and you repair your image we were never… you know”</p>
<p>TK felt his breath catch in his chest, was this some kind of game to Alex? The last years of his life and more. TK had committed to Alex he loved Alex surely Alex felt the same.<br/>
Alex shook his head as though this whole thing was just a nuisance and not TK about to bear his soul. </p>
<p>“I didn’t come here tonight for this. I came here tonight to tell you. I think it is time we ended this. We both got what we needed. My career is taking off and I can make the tabloids on my own and you have your carer back”<br/>
TK could feel tears welling at eyes. His was never in any of even his worst imaginations of how the night could go.</p>
<p>“We don’t need each other anymore? Is that what I was to you Alex, a fucking ploy. I love you, you told me you loved me, you dedicated your fucking album to me what the fuck has the last years been.</p>
<p>Alex just stared at him like he thought TK was crazy.</p>
<p>“TK, what are you talking about, you are acting like you got nothing out of this, if it was not for me you wouldn’t be able to get an acting gig at your local fucking arts theater, I made you just as much as you helped me. We aren’t real we served a fucking purpose, sure we had fun and I like you but I met someone on my last tour and I want to be with him for real, I don’t want to hide him anymore. Don’t kid yourself those songs weren’t for you they were never for you.”</p>
<p>Alex continued but TK heard no more, everything was white noise. Alex had never loved him; the last two years had been a lie and TK had never had a clue. They had been happy, Alex had never given an inkling that this was whatever he was, he had been using TK and had while TK had fallen in love Alex clearly only saw himself and his career. By the time TK felt like he could breathe Alex was leaving and the food on the table was going cold.</p>
<p>His world was falling in on him, what else in is life had been a lie? TK needed out; he needed a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK woke up after an overdose for the third time in his life this time surrounded by paramedics, his Dad and a pile of vomit. He was in his apartment and it all came back to him. He immediately fell into his father’s arm crying.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry Dad, I am sorry”. His dad held on to him tightly shushing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK land in Austin and we meet Carlos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know it has been a while. Turns out you can go camping for one week and come back to everything just going wrong. My job had imploded in a week which is kind of impressive really. But I am now back on track and than means much more regular updates and hopefully a lot of smaller fics too!</p>
<p>Originally I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer but I just wanted to get it out so it is a bit shorter than planned!</p>
<p>I truly want to thank everyone who commented and left Kudos. You have no idea how much that means to me! I love reading every comment and my favourite feeling in the world is opening my email to see I have Kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving to Texas was the last thing TK wanted to do. He did not see how that would help this situation, plus he was way too old to be shipped off like a little kid.<br/>
“Dad, I know I messed up OK, I am sorry but I really don’t think this is necessary.”<br/>
“TK, we hid this as best as we can from the press and everyone but staying here won’t help matters, at the moment L.A is filled with triggers, you need some time away to find what is best for you whatever that is.” Owen grabbed his shoulder looking him in the eyes. Owen looked wild, desperate.<br/>
“I can’t lose you TK, I just can’t. Please just take some time, I will come up as soon as filming is complete.”<br/>
“Dad, I don’t even know these people”<br/>
“You do TK, Judd was the fire fighter I shadowed back when 118 first started, you used to love going to his ranch and playing. You hero worshipped him.”<br/>
“I was barley four Dad”<br/>
“Still the Ryders have been good friends and they are even better people. I need you to know you have people like that looking out for you, just for the next two months while I finish filming. Then I will come up and it be us together, we will work this out.”</p>
<p>TK couldn’t argue any further, he knew what this last overdose had done to his Dad, seeing his face in the hospital will forever be one of TKs worst memories. Plus, his dad had a point, L.A was probably the last place he needed to be right now with reminders of him everywhere, paparazzi that where never not interested in his worst moments and access to his biggest weakness everywhere he turned. His dad had even found him a small indie movie that was set to start filming up there a few weeks after he arrived. It was a good script, filled with people his dad knew and provided a perfect reason as to why TK Strand was fleeing the state. </p>
<p>Also, he was a mess. He really thought that Alex was the one and to have that all blow up in his face just when he though he was getting his life back on track and rebuilding his career was the last straw and with one stupid decision he had thrown away all the hard earned progress he had made.</p>
<p>‘OK Dad I will go. I want to make this work.” Owens face and the relief that washed over it was enough to know that TK had made the right choice even if he was still pretty sure Texas was the last place he wanted to be and defiantly the last place he would fit in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how two days later and about three weeks after his overdose TK found himself on a flight to Austin, landing in Texas and getting of the plane TK felt like he was heading to his doom, but honestly, he felt that way in L.A too.  Disembarking TK pulled his cap down low and hoddie over his head and kept his head down. He knew it was a crappy attempt at going unnoticed but it was a classic for a reason.</p>
<p>TK was at the baggage claim looking for his bag when a big burly man approached him.<br/>
“TK?” TK turned to face the man and nodded.<br/>
“Judd Ryder, nice to see you again even if had been a long time” Judd held his hand out for TK to shake.<br/>
“Grace, my wife wanted to come and meet you here too but she had to work” TK saw Judd smile when talking about his wife.<br/>
“Have you got you bags yet?”<br/>
“Not yet but I think that’s it there” TK replied seeing his band come around on the conveyor belt. He stepped forward to grab but felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“No problem man I got it.” Judd stepped forward grabbing TKs rather large bag and hefting it over his shoulder like it was nothing.<br/>
“This way” Judd began walking to the door leaving TK to trail behind him. TK noticed a bunch of girls in the corner staring and giggling and with their phones pointed at him. He hightailed it to catch up to Judd before they worked up to courage to approach. Even on a bad day TK had issues saying no to fans.<br/>
They got to Judd’s truck and TK hopped in the front.“How’s you daddy? Haven’t seen him in a while” Judd asked as he pulled out of the airport.<br/>
“Good, loving being back on the 118.’ TK replied, not really interested in the conversation, opting to lean his head against the window and stare out at the expanse scenery<br/>
“Yeah, I can imagine. He loved playing a firefighter, half thought he would become one after the show” TK could hear the smile in Judd’s voice. He could tell Judd was a good man, there was no way his dad would have sent him here if he was Owen was not a 100% sure of that but TK was not really up for small talk. Judd seemed to pick up on.</p>
<p>“You tell him to make sure he gets his ass down hear soon” TK looked at him giving him a smile and a nod before returning to his window and Judd let him be. They made the rest of the drive in companionable silence. </p>
<p>Arriving at the Ryders farm they pulled up in front of the house, it was a homely looking place that looked well loved and looked after. The land it self was huge and TK could see at some point it was probably bustling with animals. The main house was a nice size and then not far away was a much smaller house. Judd got out and walked to the smaller house.<br/>
“It’s not much but it is yours while you are here” Judd told him. He opened the door and after entering TK could see that it was small with a kitchen a small living room, a bathroom and one bedroom.<br/>
“Now I get ya an adult and we will respect your space but it is compulsory to come to dinner tonight, Grace was prepping all morning before work, and she cannot wait to meet you.” Judd grinned at him.<br/>
“There is a truck round the back and you are welcome to use it as needed. Grace and I both work shift work so it will be good for you to have a way round. Town is only fifteen-minute drive up the road and you will find everything you need there. Make your self at home and if you need anything come to the house whenever, you are welcome to dinner with us anytime” TK nodded, looking around the house.<br/>
“Dinner is at 7, I hoe you like barbecue’ Judd clapped him on the back “I will leave you to it” Judd headed to the door.<br/>
“Judd” TK stopped him before he could get to the door turning around to look Judd in the eyes “Thank you really. For letting me stay”<br/>
“No problem, I don’t know much about what happened, your dad just told me you were having a hard time and needed an escape. Owen is family to us and that means you are too, you are welcome here as long as you need”<br/>
Just as Judd got to the door, he turned<br/>
“Oh and the script for that movie you are doing up here arrived, I left it on the table for you’ and with that Judd was gone.<br/>
TK look at the script sitting on the small coffee table, electing to ignore it for now he put his things in the bedroom noting the neatly made bed he would be willing to put money on Grace having done and not Judd before heading out the house and walking around the ranch. It wasn’t huge but was big enough, TK saw chickens and a in the distance a barn he assumed housed some horses but apart from that it was just a nice area. TK went back and sat on his little porch in front of his. Texas may not be where he wanted to be at the moment but he could admit sitting here looking out at the peaceful surroundings that maybe it could be good for him.<br/>
Dinner at the Ryders was delicious, Grace was a mean cook and generally one of the loveliest people TK had ever met. He was a little in love and could clearly see how Judd was so smitten, they had a pleasant evening and TK could see himself enjoying his time here in a way.</p>
<p>That night as TK laid in bed, he was looking through his phone. He had already checked in with his dads and assured Owen everything was fine. His google alert dinged. Flicking to open it he saw a report. The headline read <b>‘TK Strand spotted in the Lone Star State”</b><br/>
Flicking through it idly TK saw a photo of him clearly at the airport, recognizable even with the hat pulled over his head.<br/>
<i>“TK Strand has been spotted landing down in Austin, we haven’t heard much from the actor is the last few weeks leaving many to wonder what exactly is going on.<br/>
Just two weeks ago Strands and boyfriend of 2 years Alex Stedrvaro announced their split. SA source close to the couple say that the it was a intense break up and the two are not currently speaking. “Alex had just moved you know? It seems like they just drifted but ever since TK has been nowhere to be seen”<br/>
Stedrvaro on the other hand has been seen around town with new Beau Mitchel Walter who he met while on his last tours, the two photographed getting cozy a local L.A. café. “They just clicked when they first met, sparks flying” says a friend.<br/>
There has been talking of Strands new project filming up in Texas which could explain why he is there.<br/>
We will keep you updated about any details! </i><br/>
TK threw his phone on to bed with a groan.  Great, now everyone knew he was in Texas, that would make his laying low a little harder. He could just not catch a break. Plus, there were no sources ‘close to the couple’ TK would put money on that coming from Alex himself. Always loved a good story.<br/>
Rolling his eyes TK settled in to bed already planning to just have a relaxing few days where he put this all out his mind, explore the ranch, catch up on some reading (and read his script to he guessed) and explore Austin.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i></i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <i>
        <i></i>
      </i>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos was running late for work, Well not late but he was definitely behind his schedule for work. He liked to get to work with plenty of time to change and get ready but today was just not working out for him.<br/>
He hurried out the door ten full minutes later than was his norm, having to go back when he realised, he left his car keys on the table. He barley paused to wave to Mrs Sanders from next door as hopped in to car.<br/>
His resisted the urge to speeds on his way to work, that was not a good look for a cop, luckily he still had time to stop for coffee. Pulling up to the curb Carlos hopped out and hurried into the store. Seeing the early hour, it was not packed but did have its usual amount of people.  Carlos joined the back of the thankfully short line, up the front he could see the owner Linda taking orders and her daughter Abbey behind the machine. Abbey gave him a shy smile from behind the machine when Carlos waved. Getting to the front of the line Carlos greeted Linda.<br/>
“How is my favourite officer” Linda smiled at him.<br/>
Carlos let out a laugh “I know for a fact you called Officer Nugyen your favourite officer when he was in here last week” Carlos joked with a over the top pout on his fake to show his mock offence.<br/>
“Well yes but I mean it with you, you’re such a sweet boy” Carlos grinned, Linda reminded him a lot of his mother. All happy smiles and sly wit.<br/>
“Well as long as you mean it when you talk about me” Carlos pulled out his money to pay dropping all the change in the tip he leant forward and gave Linda a quick kiss on the cheek before moving over to wait for his coffee.  He stood next to two joggers who were obviously waiting for their morning fix and was idly wondering if he had the time to maybe go and also get one of Linda killer muffins</p>
<p>“And his in Austin. It was on all the pages last night; he was seen at the airport…”<br/>
“Wow I wonder what he is doing here.”<br/>
“Oh do you think we could meet him, I know his gay but TK Strand is hot and words out newly single.”<br/>
“Nah his with that Alex guy from Unspeakable Minds”.<br/>
“Rumour has it they have broken up”<br/>
“Oooh really, shame they were hot together, wouldn’t say no to a sandwich of that, I wonder what TK did now his always been a little crazy” Carlos frowned at the way he could hear them talking about a person with no regards to the fact that they were broadcasting their conversation to the shop or that this was someone’s life not just gossip. Both women seemed entirely entranced in the phones and their conversation to the point that they didn’t appear to even hear Abbey calling out what had to be there names for their coffees. Carlos cleared his throat lightly and two pairs of eyes snapped up. Both women coming forward to get their coffees. Abbey gave Carlos a smile of thanks.</p>
<p>Once Abbey had given him his coffee and he was on his way out the door he happened to glance at the paper sitting on one of the tables. It did indeed seem TK Strand was in Austin if the photo was anything to go by. Carlos couldn’t imagine living a life where there was always someone wanting your photo or to know what your doing. ‘Better him than me, I would go stir crazy’ Carlos thought mildly. Glancing at his watch Carlos swore as he hurried back to his car. Now he was in a hurry to get to work on time.<br/>

Carlos just finished changing right on time and made to sure to grab his coffee on his way out to begin his shift today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, we meet Carlos. I can' wait to write more of him. I adore him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>